Xena and Gabrielle an endless hell
by hemelwijs
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are captured during a mission. Kinky situations are in store for them.
1. Captured

Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I thought of myself. I don't aim to make money of this. And all names and locations you recognise are either from the Xenaverse, or coincidental.

As a warning: this is an adult story with adult content. I dont condone doing any of this in real life. I wrote this for fun and for people who enjoy these stories to enjoy them, nothing more. You have been warned.

Prologue

The magistrate of the small town was going through some paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

'Come in'

The door opened to to a young guard who was usualy stationed at the gates.

'Their back sir'

the guard said with a nervous look on his face.

'Already? that's a lot faster then we could have hoped. where are they?'

'In the infirmary sir'

'Are they injured?'

the magistrate said while he quickly got up to follow the man out.

'Not physically , but their both unconscious'

'How is that possible?'

'We don't know sir the doctor says their body's show no signs of resistance or restraint.'

'WHAT!'

the old man said in surprise of this news, but the guard merely shrugged to indicate he did not know what it meant.

The town was one of the many little fishing villages in the Aegean sea. It's layout was fairly common, in the sense that it had a square with shops and stores around it and the houses surrounding that, creating a circle like shape with a wooden wall on three sides and the harbor on the forth granting access to the sea.

The barracks that held the infirmary was located in the last ring adjacent to the Wall's main gate to allow quick defense.

When they entered the small medical building they saw the two women laying in a bed. They where obviously alive, as shown by their rhythmic breathing, but they had an strange aura of mental absence around them.

'What can you tell me doc'

'Nothing more the guard already told you, their minds are completely unresponsive but I have no idea how.'

'What can do such a thing to?'

'I don't know my lord but what or whoever it is is very powerful to have done it'

'Can you help them?'

'Not until I know what happened to them, and nobody is willing to go out to find out what's happening out there'

'So what now, we wait and pray?'

'That may be our best hope, yes'

A few weeks earlier

'I still don't see why we have to help them.' Gabrielle said 'It's not like we need the money and this town is miles out of our route'

'Since when do you complain about our route?' asked Xena 'but to answer your question, this town is peaceful, the surroundings nice, and if solving this gives us a chance to relax here, I'm willing to do this.'

'Right but I still think this is way to easy for us.'

'Perhaps, but consider this a small price to pay for a nice vacation'

'With you? not a chance, there's bound to happen something wherever you go' Gabrielle said with mock amusement.

'Oh laugh it of blondie but we can use the time off so either go back and pay for the inn or help me solve this'

'Fine fine lets just get this over with. though your right about the vacation I just loved the sight of those beaches.'

'See I told you we needed this' Xena said as the two walked into the forest.

After a few hours they came upon a small clearing where they rested and refilled their water skins

'Have you noticed how quiet this forest is?' Gabrielle asked to her friend.

'Yes and I don't like it, it's almost to quiet.'

As if on cue several man dressed in light green clothing appeared out of nowhere to surround them.

Xena and Gabrielle rushed to their weapons but one of the men raised a small wand and said a few strange words.

And the two heroes froze in mid action.

'What the' Xena thought. Her body was completely unresponsive yet she retained all feeling in it, and was forced to watch helplessly as several men moved towards Gabrielle and tied her hands and feet with some rope so she was unable to move should the strange spell wore off.

Next was Xena and the proud warrior was quickly bound by her hand and feet though they used leather straps for her restraints rather then rope.

And before any of the two could fully comprehend what was happening they where secured and being dragged of towards a cave entrance a few yards away of the clearing.

some time later

Still under the effect of the strange spell they where taken into a chamber richly furbished with carpets pillows and some tables to eat of.

Hanging from the ceiling where several sets of chains, the same sort where spread out across the floor giving the room a look of an decorated dungeon.

Gabrielle watched in helpless horror as her friend was being placed under two sets of chains hanging from the ceiling and as her hands where being cuffed to iron shackles, she wondered if she would receive a similar treatment.

Next Xenas feet where shackled to similar chains on the ground, and with that done one of the men moved to a handle in the wall and started cranking it. Slowly Xenas hands where being pulled up and outward and the leeway in her feet chains was getting lesser and lesser until it pulled her feet firmly to the ground giving her a spread-eagle like pose.

As she feared Gabrielle was subjected to a similar treatment and soon the two where secured, facing each-other in a mirrored spread-eagle position.

And with that done came the release of the strange spell.

Xena was the first who noticed that the spell was over and she let of a staccato of insults and curses that normally never would have left her mouth in her friends presence.

When she realized that she could use her body normally again Gabrielle to started to shout and yell at the men drawing strange looks from Xena.

'What? you think that all those years with you haven't thought me any of your words or insults?'

Before she could react however a soft but powerful voice spoke from behind her.

'These are strong willed victims, our lord will be pleased when we break them'

'Mark them with the runes of abstention, around their head and their groin'.

Two man walked up towards each of their bound victims and quickly striped them of all their cloths leaving them naked and vulnerable to whatever the men would do to them.

One of the men picked up a bowl of red ink and a sharp needle and nodded to his companion, who held Gabrielle's head in a firm grasp.

Xena was enraged as she saw her friend being tattooed with some strange looking symbols.

Starting at her left temple the man moved slowly in a clockwise manner around her head all the while placing the mysterious markings. After what seemed like an eternity the man was done and a small circular tattoo surrounded her head over her forehead, past her temples acrossthe back of her head and then back the other side towards her forehead.

Then another man came over and the two assistants held her hips, the third men then walked back towards the table and picked up a new bowl of ink and a new needle.

The next set of runes was started one inch above her pussy then circled to her right down towards her inner legs, between them, up over her ass, circled to the other side over her ass-crack and wend the same way down on the other side to meet up back above her pussy completing the marking and thus the strange ritual.

This was done with Xena as well and after a few hours the two women where adorned with strange looking tattoos around their head and nether region.

'Wonderfull' came the calm voice from behind Xena. 'Now lets test them shall we?'

Without further warning Xena and Gabrielle's mouth where stuffed with a piece of cloth drenched in some strange fluid, and a small rope was tied around their mouth to Ensure that it stayed in.

The faceless voice than walked into their view revealing a man in his mid 50's dressed in similar clothes as the rest but with more details. Everything about him screamed "high priest" to the two bound ladies, and indeed did the man revealed two short wands of the same making as the one they saw outside.

The man shot a small bolt of blue energy towards Xena and Gabrielle, and as they screamed they saw helpless how the bolts hit them full in their chest.

After a few seconds Gabrielle saw how the markings on Xena's body turned from red to blue and then slowly started to fade, when se looked down to her crotch she saw that the same was happening to her and after a few moments their tattoos where gone.

"You may begin" the old man said to one of his subordinates who dutifully moved towards Xena.

Xena gave a muffled cry as the man slowly and lightly began to stroke her body starting at the top of her back and, using only his finger tops, slowly moved up and down her entire body, down her back and then to the front of her belly just above where the tattoo used to be, and up across her trained stomach. When he reached the underside of her breasts the man moved towards her arms trailing around her breasts only slightly touching the sides. During this Xena trashed wildly in her chains, but it was to no avail as the iron chains where to strong and all she accomplished was some shaking motions of her body that only aided the man caressing her body.

After a few minutes of this the man moved his attention to her breasts and when he started to slowly cup and knead her sensitive breasts Xena couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure. To her shock Xena realised that her entire body was shivering with lust and desire of what the man was doing to her.

'I see the tonic is starting to work.' said the priest 'This will make sure that you thoroughly experience and enjoy what where doing to you. Plus, as a side effect, it will also ensure that you reach orgasm without fail should you normally do so. so its useless to try and resist it'

As if on cue her body began to shiver and she felt her muscles tighten in the throws of an approaching orgasm.

'Coming from this alone? You must be extremely sensitive to have such an powerful orgasm, but...no, not yet.' and on a signal from the priest the man stopped caressing Xena's body and stepped away.

Like a electric current turned off, Xenas entire body, which was tightened in the throes of passion, suddenly relaxed and unable to support her, her legs gave way and she hang panting heavily into her chains. After a few moments she led out a cry of frustration as she was never denied an orgasm, in fact she was never denied anything.

'Now for the other one' the old man said 'give her some rest before we continue'

Gabrielle watched how the man molested her friend and to her surprise found that she was becoming aroused by the scene before her. However when a man started to give her the same attention she nonetheless started to struggle and tried to move away from his touch.

'Its useless girl.' the priest said 'You might as well give in and try to enjoy what we do to you'

Gabrielle was no stranger to sex, in one of the many days or even weeks that she traveled without Xena she sometimes explored the mysterious side of sex ,both with men and woman, and as such, knew full well what was happening to her and her friend. The fact that they stopped shortly before Xena could climax was also something she noticed with curiosity, for why would they deny someone that wonderful feeling.

However all thought about Xena where erased as the man started to move his hands over her body in a similar way as they did with Xena, and by the time he started to touch her breasts she was panting and sweating heavily as she was far less experienced in handling this then her friend.

By now Xena had recovered enough to stand and watched as the man tormented her friend with his hands and soon she recognized the telltale signs that Gabrielle to would climax. She saw how the man moved his hands from Gabrielle's breasts to her nipples and slowly started to pinch and twist them, drawing cries of pain and pleasure from her gagged mouth.

Gabrielle slowly started to cry and sob as tears started to well in her eyes for her limited experience with love and sex could never prepare her for what the man was doing to her and just when Gabrielle thought they couldn't do anything more to increase her arousal the man moved one of his hands away from her breast and down her stomach towards her pussy. She yelped in shock as the man entered a finger in her slit and slowly started to move it in and out.

This added sensation almost pushed her over the brink and she started to spasm in attempts to stop what was obviously happening to her. But it was useless, and after a few strokes the hand that was invading her pussy moved out and started to massage her clit, which was firm and erect after everything that happened, this was to much for the blond women to handle and her body tightened and arched in what would be her most powerful orgasm yet...

'Would be', for just when she was reaching her climax Xena saw the priest make a gesture and the man stopped and took a step back. Gabrielle cried in shock as the man stopped and her body suddenly fell limp leaving her dangling in the chains in a similar fashion as she's seen Xena.

After a few seconds Xena heard her friend cry, overwhelmed by what happened to her.

'Did you enjoy the show?' the priest asked. 'I hope so because this will continue until you are begging for us to make you cum. Now shall we do to you what we just did to your friend?'

And with this he motioned the man behind Xena to continue his fondling of her body. The man started with her breasts this time carefully cupping and kneading them as he did before, after a few moments he moved to her nipples which where now stiff and large, a result of the tonic and the undergoing of her molestation, when he pinched them Xena let out a cry of pleasure that drew Gabrielle from her stupor.

When she looked up she saw the man carefully, almost lovingly, pinch and twist Xenas nipples after a few moments the man moved his hands down towards Xenas pussy and Gabrielle watched as he put two fingers of one hand in her slit and pinched her clit with the other.

Xenas body was covered in a small layer of sweat and since her body was still sensitive from the earlier treatment she was already feeling an orgasm approaching. The man then started to slowly move his fingers around in her pussy, and at the same time stimulate her clit. This went on for several minutes and soon Xena's panting filled the room. When she was just about to cum again the old man, who watched her behavior carefully, gave a new motion to the molester and the man changed his speed to keep the already ecstatic woman on the brink of an orgasm.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was so captivated by the sight in front of her that she didn't noticed that the man behind her moved back to continue his assault on her body. She yelped in surprise when the man inserted two fingers in her pussy as well and started to massage her clit at the same time, giving her already sensitive pussy an enormous stimulant. The man carefully moved around in her pussy with his fingers until he felt that he had hit a special spot.

He then started to rub that spot and at the same time increased the pressure he exerted on her clit.

This drove Gabrielle almost insane as she never had experienced such a thing during sex, and she felt that she couldn't keep this up much longer.

Meanwhile Xena was slowly losing control of her mind as she was kept on the brink of orgasm for all those minutes, she looked to her friend who was also experiencing an ordeal that could only lead to an orgasm.

After a few more minutes of stimulating her nether regions Gabrielle gave up allhope of resisting what the man did, and surrendered to the pleasure.

The moment she did, the last barriers of her body gave way and she was pushed the last bit and again her entire body arched and spasimed in her bounds as she yet again aproached an orgasm.

'Keep her there you fool don't let her come just yet I want them to endure this as long as possible.'

'What' Xena thought 'But she cant take much more than this can't you see that.'

But all concern about her friend where pushed back when Xena once again was overtaken by the feeling of an orgasm but, as before, the expert motions of the man kept her from cumming.

Her cry of frustration drew the attention of the priest.

'Soon my dear, soon ill allow you to cum. Try all you like in the mean time, but my brother is very skilled at what he does so you will have a hard time to climax as long as you are in his hands.'

By now Gabrielle was crying in her gag and tears streamed down her face as she continued to be stroked on her most sensitive spots as the minutes went by she must have had the chance to cum a few times but the skilled hands of the man kept her on the brink of a powerful orgasm all that time. Slowing his pace when she would cum and speeding it up when she was recovered enough.

'Please end this' she thought 'I can't take this any longer'

Through a tearstained vision she saw the man behind Xena give a nod to the priest.

'Very well, release them of there agony' the old man said.

The two man assaulting Xena and Gabrielle than sped up there motions sending new waves of pleasure through their body's. In their state it didn't took long for them to reach their breaking point, and Gabrielle saw Xenas body tense up and arch in what would be a very powerful orgasm.

But she never saw it happening herself as she was then overwhelmed by the increased pleasure coming from her pussy and clit, and she to tightened her body almost to the breaking point in the throws of her orgasm.

She heard Xena scream and was barely able to look over to her friend and saw that the markings around her pussy where glowing in a blue light.

Xena's body was overtaken by wave after wave of pleasure as her body was finally able to orgasm, and like a bottle being uncorked it hit her with a force she never experienced. Slowly but surely the full force of her orgasm hit her being ,and she screamed in her gag as she finally came after all those minutes of relentless torment.

But just as her body would feel the sensation of complete satisfaction and relief that came with an orgasm, she felt the felling suddenly stop, leaving her in an highly aroused state, with the desire to cum remaining but without the feelings and tensions that when with it.

'No' Xena thought 'This cant be happening' but then she looked up an saw Gabrielle going through the same thing, and she to noticed the markings on her lower body glowing.

At the same time Xena went trough her orgasm so did Gabrielle, and to the young blond, this was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Her entire body tensed to the point where she thought that it whould break and she felt a pleasure in her mind that was driving her insane. Again and again her body convulsed from he sensation of such a powerful orgasm and she screamed in her gag from pleasure as the waves finally pushed her over the edge and she came. But like with Xena ,Gabrielle's orgasm suddenly stopped short of her reaching its usual moment of satisfaction and relief leaving her panting in a highly aroused state, still with the urge to come but, as with Xena, her body was no longer able.

'Excellent' said the priest 'The runes seem to work perfectly and the first of many orgasms is now trapped in their body's.'

Xena and Gabrielle, barely recovered from their ordeal, listened in shock to what the man said.

'From now on your body's can no longer be satisfied from reaching an orgasm, whenever your body cums, these marks will prevent you from ever finding any relief or satisfaction.'

'But that is not all, since your body's weren't satisfied by an orgasm, your desire to cum wil continue to increase wich each subsequent climax you experience.'

The priest walked between the two bound women as he said this and they followed him with a mixture of hatred and lust in their eyes.

'But because of the mark you can't cum so every time you should climax the mark prevents this and your body will react as though it has climaxed.'

The priest took Gabrielle's head in his hands and turned her eyes towards his.

'Oh yes before I forget, your body still thinks that it had an orgasm so every time an orgasm is prevented you body thinks that it came, with all the results this would normally have'

'For your body might think it had a nice, satisfying orgasm, but as you might notice, your mind still longs to cum.'

Gabrielle gave a cry of fear as the meaning of his words sank in.

'Never allowed to cum but always wanting to. And on top of it the longer they continued their torment the more desperate she whould become.'

Xena to realized this for she started to scream in her gag and pull on her chains.

'Yes I know, they all react like that at first, but rest assured soon you have other things on your minds than hating me. Now rest, in a few hours we will test the one around your head'

With that the priest led his men out of the room leaving our two heroes helpless in their chains

The last thing Xena thought before she fell asleep was that the man would be right, already she felt the tonics work continue to increase her arousal and she still felt the frustration of being denied such a powerful orgasm.

Across from her Gabrielle hang motionless in her chains, crying softly in her gag only partly aware that she to felt unsatisfied from her earlier orgasm.


	2. Gabrielle tested

Gabrielle woke up still chained in the spread eagle position they left her and Xena in.

She wondered how long she had been asleep.

'Must be a few hours at least, my arms are killing me.'

She gave the chains a few pulls to see if they gave way, but to her disapointment they were secured tightly to the wall and ceiling.

Tough gaged she still tried to talk to her still unconsious friend across the room.

Aftera few minutes two men walked in, and one walked to the set of levers that controled her chains.

When the other man was in place behind her he started to slowly lower her arms, giving them some much needed rest.

The relief was short lived however, as the man behind her quickly grabed her arms and carefully, but firmly, bent them behind her back.

The man did a few unseen motions and her wrists were firmly schackled to each other.

After loosening her feet a bit, he placed a chain betwee her feet, making her able to walk, but with small uncomfortable steps.

'Let's go girl, time to see how you apreciate our other gift'

'Other gift?' Gabrielle tought, 'They must be mad. These things are from a nightmare, not a gift shop.'

Before she could protest to much Gabrielle was led to an adjacent room.

This room was bare save for a curtain against one of the walls, and a large bed in the centre of the room, wich she eyed suspiciously.

One of the men spoke a few words in a strange language.

Gabrielle felt a dull throb in her head for a few secconds, but it faded fast and left no sign of ever being there.

The two men gave each other a short nod and with a dark smile pushed her onto the bed.

Before Gabrielle could compose herself, they were beside her and had removed the gag from her now sore mouth.

While she worked some feeling into her mouth, the men began to tuch her all over her body.

'Please stop this, why are you doing this?'

Simply ignoring her, the men continued to mollest her, and she couldn't supres a moan when one of them cupped her breast.

'Oooooh no, don't, what do you want from me?'

'You' one of them said in a quite voice in her ear, 'your body, your mind, and maby even your soul'

Gabrielle shiverd when he said that. Both in fear of what he ment, but also because that damned tonic and her previous ordeal made her still needy for release."

'I'll never give in to YOU'

That last part came out in a lustfull moan when they started to slowely massage her breasts, while the man who spoke before nibbled on her earlobe.

'Perhaps not, but it is going to be fun to see how long you last.'

Meanwhile the runes around her head where slowely starting to glow a soft blue, and when they noticed that they stoped their ministrations to gabrielle's body.

'Now that your all warmed up, time for the real fun to begin.'

with that they lifted Gabrielle from the bed and made her stand in front of the curtain.

One of them pulled it open and she could now see into the previous room where Xena was still in chains, however she was no longer standing spreadeagle, but was sleeping on the floor on one of the comfortable carpets.

A single handsign and a few words later and she could see that the runes around Xena's head where glowing in the same blue collor that she saw earlier on her friends groin.

Gabrielle was pulled out of her toughts when the men started to touch her once again.

Strangely enough tough she didn't feel annything.

Not when they cuped her breast, not when one of them stroked her sides, not even when they moved over her clit did she feel annything.

For minutes this creepy molestation whent on and Gabrielle started to get part of her mind back in line.

'Man you guys must be rookies, at least that other guy gave me some pleasure.'

When one of the men steped in front of her she saw to her shock that he had striped naked.

'So, you gonna rape me? Is that how you get your kicks? mollesting and raping defenceless womman?'

the men looked at her for a seccond before he shruged and moved to stand behind her, so she could once again see Xena asleep on the floor.

'Yes, yes to all your questions, I enjoy it in fact. It is why I joined and it is why they keep me around. Now be a good girl and watch, soon enough you see what your other mark will do.'

Gabrielle noticed thatXena was starting to moan in her gag and started to make small moves that earily resembled how she whould have moved had she felt annything.

She gasped in shock and realisation at what was hapening.

Suddenly the men behind her grabed both her breasts and started to roughly play with them, while at the same time he pushed his by now hard member in her pussy.

'I see you figured it out, everything that you feel right now wil be transfered to you friend. So while we have our way with you, she wil experience it in your place.'

With that said he started to move in and out of her, while slowely moving his hand down her body to her clit where he immediately started to pinch and twist it.

By now Xena was moaning heavily in her gag and her boddy twitched constantly in reaction to the transferd feelings.

When the previously forgotten second guy started to alternetly suck and nibble on her nipples, the sensation was finaly enough to cause Xena to react.

Gabrielle watched in horror as her friend started to carres her own boddy in what she tought was just a really good dream.

Obviously not satisfied with the lack of stimuli, she moved her own hands down so she could masturbate and get that annoying itch out of the way, she had a long day ahead of herself after all.

In the other room the men watched the whole scene unfold and noticed that the runes on her head where slowly starting to turn red.

In Xena's mind she was getting a wonderfull fuck while also having the sensation of someone playing with her nipples.

'Oh this is goooood, I must be more desperate then I tought, it has been ages since I had a dream like this.'

'Oh yes right there, i'm so close now'

Xena's body tensed up in that familiar act of preparing itself for orgasm, but the mark once again threw that thought out the window.

Gabrielle saw the mark flash bright red, and almost imediatly Xena gave a scream of rage when her body fell exhausted on the floor.

'No not agian, that's the second time I couldn't cum.'

Determined to kill whoever did this to her, she got off the floor .

It was at that moment that her mind was clear enough to register the constand fucking sensation in her pussy, and carefull ministrations of the rest of her boddy.

Hey eyes widened in shock when she finaly saw Gabrielle, recieving the hard fucking she felt and when she saw the mark around her head glowing blue she understood what had happened.

In rage she ran towards the men violating her friend, but was cut short when the chains around her feet ran out of room and she fell to the floor.

Her momentum and breath gone, she felt that the phantom sensation of the men fucking and groping her brought her body once again in an aroused state."

'Again? This can't be hapening.'

The men laughed at Xena's behaviour, as they continued their assault.

Meanwhile Gabrielle knew that because of her not feeling annything, they could do this for hours ik they wanted to.

By now Xena was a panting, Sweating mess on the floor, desperately trying to prevent another orgasm.

'I will NOT give them the satisfaction of making me cum again'

But she new it was a loosing battle, and after what felt was all to soon, she once again felt the telltale signs of an aproaching orgasm.

'No!'

for the second time in less then an hour Xena's body shook and spasmed in what looked like a gratifying orgasm.

With her body feeling the relaxed sensations that came after climaxing, Xena's eyes showed the men a combination of lust and rage.

'This one will be fun to brake. Maby we can even use some of the artificer's contraptions on them.'

before answering the man fucking Gabrielle gave a satisfying grunt as he shot his load deep inside Gabrielle.

'Who knows, for now whe can have our fun with goldielocks over here.'

'How long are we supposed to do this?'

'Untill breakfast, so we got a few hours left.

Hearing that Gabrielle gave a silent cry. A few hours whould be tourture to Xena, already she could see the runes slowely starting to change collour.

In Xena's mind however only two things concerned her: Kill every last one of those assholes, and God please let me come at least once.

But both women new, this was far from over.


	3. Xena tested

Xena was conflicted. After waking up to the feeling of a thorough fucking, her disapointment to yet another denied orgasm was quickly turned to anger when she saw what the scource was.

Her best friend and long time companion was mercilesly raped right in front of her eyes, and to her horror she was feeling every movement of the rapist.

When she futily tried to charge the two men she found that the chains holding her where not only strong but also to short to allow her much movement, effectively stopping her and making her powerless to do annything else but watch and writhe on the floor in blissfull aggony.

By the time she had another five almost orgasms she was so distracted by her ordeal that she didn't notice three other men entering the room and aproaching her.

When she DID finaly realised they where there, her hand cuffs where already secured behing her back, and a short chain was connected to her ankles. A second chain linked her wrists to her feet, giving her enough length to move at a carefull pace, but making to big a step whould painfully pull her wrists lower.

One of the men made a handsign and after a few seconds Xena felt the feeling of a dick moving in and out of her pussy disappear, leaving her panting, sweating, and highly aroused.

After giving her a few minutes to recover they pulled her to her feet and carefully, but firmly, pushed her out of the room and into a halway.

As she slowly shuffled allong she noticed that the hallway was long with frequent doors and torches. Clearly this was a place designed for long term residence and well organised.

Eventualy they stoped her in front of an nondiscript door wich opened to a bare room with a iron chair in the center, and a comfortable one with a small table in the corner.

They removed the chain connecting her wrists and ankles and made her sit down on the iron chair. Her arms where placed over the rear side of the backrest and secured to a ring in the floor.

Her knees where tied to small hooks in the side of the seet. Lastly her feet where tied to their respective leg.

This left the proud warrior helpless with her legs open for everyone to see and do with as they pleased.

One of the men stood beside her as he slowly started to play with her breast.

'I hope you are as strong willed as they claim, because what we have in planed for you has broken many a person before you.'

Still gagged, Xena could only glare with lust filled eyes at her tormentor. However a moan of pleasure still escaped her when from behind a second hand started to carres and pinch her clit.

'We have an illusionist among us who has volunteered to do the next part. And that one has a mean streak that few among us wish to cross. So you better behave yourself and cooperate.'

By now Xena was trashing and turning in the chair as the men's ministrations slowly but inevitably brought her closer and closer to the point of climaxing.

'Now unfortunately we can't stay to play with you, so we leave you with this small gift.'

Again the men made a handsign and after a few seconds the feelings of having sex returned. But this time it felt very diferent.

She felt hands all over her boddy: along her legs and arms, her sides, her breasts felt like they were roughly groped, and her nipples hurt like they were pinched or twist.

And instead of feeling one men fuck her, she felt dicks move in BOTH her holes, as well as feeling one go down her throat.

But everything felt dull compaired to before. She felt everything alright, but not as intensive as when she had just woke up.

'Do you feel that? That is what your precious friend is going trough right now. Whe have her secured in the common room and our brothers can have their way with her for a few hours.'

Xena's eyes widened in shock, she was feeling how Gabrielle was basicly getting gangraped.

She screamed and trashed in her bonds in rage when she suddenly stilled. Did that just happened? She actually FELT someone shoot his load in Gabrielle.

All the while the constant molestation of her friends body was having the desired effect on Xena. Despite the dulled effect she was definetly feeling it. And every now and then the molesters whould hit just the right place inside or outside her.

'This is the best we can do for now, the distance and stone between you two reduces the effect of the runes to the point that you cannot reach orgasm. But it is enough to keep you nice and preped for when breakfast is done, should be in an hour or two'

With that they turned and filed out of the room.

However the third man, who up to now did little else but help secure her to the chair, walked back to her and quickly removed the gag from her mouth.

Before Xena could do annything he grabed her head and turned it to his side and up. Without warning he deeply kised her, using his tongue to play with the insides of her mouth. His hand meanwhile moved down to give a few quick thrusts in her pussy, making Xena moan in his mouth.

'Always wanted to do that.' He said as he placed the gag back in Xena's mouth.

'Enjoy yourself now, we are going to see how good that bard can sing'

With that he to left the room, leaving their captive in the chair.

Xena meanwhile was powerless to resist what was hapening. that last man had surprised her with that kiss, and his quick short fingering had brought her just that much closer to cumming.

But closer to, and actualy cumming are two diferent things. And with her hands tied to the floor behind her, and her legs kept open there was no way she could get the friction needed to get her over that blissfull edge.

At that moment the strange sensation of feeling you giving someone a blowjob increased just a bit, enough to feel the man's cock expand, and she almost physically chocked when she felt the man shoot his semen down her throat.

'They can't really mean it when they said a few hours? that can't be real.'

Xena felt a new cock enter Gabrielle's mouth and resume his thrusting.

As she felt some stranger blow his load in her ass she was starting to feel a strange sensation in her boddy.

NEED. Plain and simple need. They had brought her painfully close to the edge of an orgasm, and the constant fucking of her friend kept her in that place. Never before had she experienced this, she always made shure she came when she had sex with annyone.

'God just fuck her a bit harder than this, I'm almost there'

After thirty minutes she was openly moaning and writhing in the chair, all sense of self forgotten, and completely focused on one thing only: getting that last distance so she could cum.

An hour in and Xena was frantically trying to get loose from her bonds. Not so she could escape, but so she could finaly cum.

'Come on work with me here, just a bit of room so I can get off'

Suddenly a particularly well endowed man forced it's way into Gabrielle's pussy, and started to violently fuck her at an alarming rate.

'YES. That's it, give it to her big guy. This is just what I need'

However the dulled effect of the runes made it so that she WAS getting closer, but at an agonising slow rate.

She had long since lost count how manny times the men came inside her friend, but when she felt someone came in her ass and then leave, she was confused why no one replaced him.

'Damnit don't stop, I need that so I can cum.'

As if they knew the man fucking Gabrielle's throat came as well and he to withdrew and left her with just the big man fucking her.

For another thirty minutes the man violently fucked her friend and while he came several times, and stil kept going, she felt that she was slowey crawling away from the edge she was balancing on for what felt like an eternity.

It took an hour and a half, ninety minutes of being in a state of near cumming, but finaly something happened that she tought never to happen again.

Xena sobed in her gag.

Some magic runes and a base need of her boddy achieved something that no enemy has ever managed.

With that she gave up and slumped back in the chair, resigned to her fate, for now.

Soon after the door opened and a new person walked in.

'Hello Xena '


	4. Gabrielle on the machine

Gabrielle looked on helplessly as she saw her friend roling on the floor in agonising ecstacy.

Three more times did Xena's body convulsed in orgasm, and three more times did she hear the screams as she was denied that sweet release.

She saw three people enter Xena's room and secured her hand and feet together, after wich they escorted her out of her sight, leaving Gabrielle truely alone with her tormentors.

Eventualy after a final grunt one of them emptied himself inside her and as he withdrew himself she felt the semen run down her leg.

'I'm going to ask what they want to do with her next, try to see if you can get her something to drink.'

After they dressed and one of them left the room the second man aproched her holding a canteen in his hands.

'It's been a while since you last drank, so i'm sure you must be thirsty'

Gabrielle looked suspiciously at the man, then the canteen, but still made no move to acccept the drink.

*sigh* 'Look it's not poisoned or annything, you think we went through the trouble of capturing you just to poison you? It's just juice'

to demonstrate he took a swig himself and after a few minutes of silently staring at each other he offered it to her again.

This time she nodded her head and he raised the canteen to her mouth so she could drink.

Sweet cool orange juice flowed down her throat, and with quick large gulps she drank as much as she could, unsure how long she had, or how long it whould be before they allowed her another drink.

When she was finished the men sat down on the bed and threw the now empty canteen over his shoulder.

As he looked at his prissoner he couldn't help but admire her looks.

A petite yet toned frame, smal but firm breasts with perky nipples, a cute face that radiated a certain innocence, framed with golden blond hear cut at about neck length. A pair of blue eyes where watching him with a mixture wearines, desire, and hate.

'You won't last long. Your experience with sex is pathatic at worst, and laughable at best, soon you will promise us whatever you can just so you can feel your release.'

Gabrielle started to respond, but the door opened and the first man walked back in.

'They want her in the calibration room, apparently they have big plans for them'

With that they grabed Gabrielle by her arms and pulled her to her feet, after wich they guided her to a difrent room.

As she aproached an open door she got a quick glimps of what was going on inside, and her surprised gasp drew the attention of one of her escorts.

'Relax, that is not your fate today. That girl is already broken to our will, and now she serves as amusement to those who perform well.'

'Fun fact tough,'the other one said 'her rune set is currently transmitting to your precious friend down the hall. But the way I understand it, the distance is dulling the sensations. So if i'm right then she will feel like she is fucked quite thoroughly, but all it wil do is keep her aroused and distracted. I highly doubt she can cum from those dulled senses.'

'And even if she could, it whould only add fuel to the fire, and hasten her defeat.'

Gabrielle was shocked to hear that these people had more then just the two of them here. And they where in the same predicament as well.

'How can you do such evil things to people?'

'Quite easily, as you soon will discover. Now shut up were here.'

As they opened the door Gabrielle saw a room that looked like it belonged in one of those horror stories they liked to tell around campfire.

A padded table dominated the center of the room, and its cross like shape and manny leather belts left no room for misinterpretating it's intended use. What scared and confused her more however was the device between where her legs was going to be.

'So, are you going to cooperate? Or do we need to use more drastic methods?'

Gabrielle alreaddy knew that fighting them was useless, so she shook in the negative.

'Good'

A sillent few minutes later and she was quite securely straped to the table, and a few attempts prooved to her that she had no room to speak of.

A blindfold was tied around her head, and after a short debate they decided to forgo a gag this time.

'Right, since you cannot see what we're going to do, I'll just tell you. As you might or might not have guessed the device between your legs is going to fuck you. As long as we want, and as hard as we want. It's water powered by an underground river, so don't worry about it stopping.'

'We also have a monitoring spell in place to watch your climb to inevitable orgasm. With it we can accuratly see the exact moment you reach orgasm. And we're going to use it to "teach" your runes a few things about you.'

'What? You're monsters you know that? Purely evil.'

Gabrielle was panicking at that thought, and despiratly strugled to escape her binds.

'Good or evil is a mather of perspective, but that is beside the point. What IS important however is that we are done talking for now.'

Before she could say annything else she heard the faint flow of water and with a startled gasp felt a penis shaped object slide into her.

It filled her to the point of almost painfull before it withdrew until just the tip was inside her.

On and on the machine fucked Gabrielle and as the minutes draged on she slowely started to moan and pant.

'Oh no, they are right, I can't stop it. I'm going to cum from this thing.'

Meanwhile in the room the two men watched a crystal orb slowly turning red. One of them made a series of handsigns and Gabrielles runes turned a dull yellow.

'Learning mode is on, you can increase the speed. This will be fun to watch.'

The other gave an evil smile as he moved to a box of levers and pulled one of them a tiny bit lower. The device in response picked up the pace and the moans from their unwilling subject increased in both volume and interfal.

'No, no, no stop this, I don't want to cum from this thing'

But her please fell on deaf ears, and not much later Gabrielle reached her limit.

Against her will she tensed as much as her bonds allowed. As she violently came, she felt her body relax from her orgasm, but like the first time, she still felt an unfulfiled disire in the back of her head.

'That was fast little girl, you're going to hate it here at this rate.'

Meanwhile the orb was back to its normal transparant state, but this time a three digit number was inside. currently it showed 008 and was steadily climbing.

'Let's do it a few more times to be sure, they want the calibration to be as precise as possible'.

Surounded in darkness, tied to a table, and relentlessly fucked by a machine, Gabrielle was powerless to ressist the sensation and all to soon she felt herself aproach another orgasm.

'Here she goes again.'She heard one of them say.

'And a bit sooner this time. It's at 95 right now.'

By the time it read 098 the orb flashed briefly and gabrielle let out a strangled cry as she confulsed in a second forced orgasm.

'Please stop,I can't stand this.'

'Stop? We only just began. It is going to get alot worse then this.'

A flash and a cry of frustration signald her third orgasm.

'98 Again. If the next one is at that point as wel we can move to step two.'

Gabrielle's mind fought to resist the assault on her body, but it was still useless. And for a fourth time in such a short period she was brought to orgasm.

Four times she came, and four times the runes on her body prevented her from achieving that blissfull feeling of completion. She was starting to belief the man when he said she whould beg. She was almost willing to do annything just so she could have a "propper"orgasm.

'98 Again. That's good enough, you can stop now.'

The lever was moved to it's upright position and she felt the machine slow down and stop, leaving her exhausted, sweatting, and so very frustrated.

'Well, now that we know the precise moment you will cum, we can do so much more with your runes. For example, this.'

Gabrielle screamed in shock when all the sudden she had the unmistakable feeling of an building orgasm.

'This whould be peak level 70. You feel it no? At 100 you will climax. Let's try 80 now'

Suddenly the feeling intensified and Gabrielle could practically feel her orgasm comming.

'90'

By now she was twitching and bucking in her restrains.

'99'

Gabrielle was moaning non stop now as she was just at the very edge of orgasm, just the slightest touch whould be enough to tip her over.

The men smiled and watched, enjoying the sight of the young blond thrashing in her bonds, desperatly trying to reach a climax she knows she never going to reach.

'Please stop it, don't torment me like this, either make me cum or stop, but his is unbearable.'

'Stop? okay, if that is what you want.'

And suddenly the feeling was gone, and she was left panting on the table, glad that they stoped, but frustrated that she couln't get that last toch she craved.

'We have other things to do so we leave you to this device's tender care. Don't worry we just linked it to your runes and it is set to a random program. So who knows what it will do to you. It might fuck you for a while, or tease you a bit, or keep you at that razor edge, never letting you fall over. We truly don't know what it will do.'

'We'll be back later today'

Gabrielle's attempt to stop them was cut short when the machine came back to life, and started to fuck her at an alarmingly fast pace.

Whithin seconds she was brought to the edge, but to her horror, it changed it's speed constantly to keep her at that exact moment. She long lost track of time but after far to long the machine slowly decreased it's speed.

Gabrielle's moans of passion turned to screams of despair as she was slowly, so slow that it almost hurt, feeling her orgasm fade from her reach.

'No don't do that, faster, faster.'

Eventualy her boddy had lost al desire to cum and the machine stoped. leaving Gabrielle fuming in frustration at the unfairness of it all.

suddenly she came, no warning, no build up. The machine somehow just set her rune to 100 and it trigerd an imidiate orgasm from her. trough a foggy mind she registerd that the feeling didn't stop. it simply kept up the sensation, and her body simply kept on cumming. But dispite the continuous orgasm, she never felt the realease she craved.

After what might have been ten orgasms the machine stoped again.

'Just end this already.'

* * *

In the crystal sphere at the machine a display showed the settings for it's current program.

Max number of climaxes: none specified

Min number of climaxes: none specified

Edging mode: active

Orgasm denial: allowed

Forced orgasms: allowed

Number of cycles: none specified

Rest time between cycles: random

Maximum runtime: none specified

Minimum runtime: none specified

Cycle one complete

Cycle two starting in : 5 seconds

Gabrielle moaned in defeat as the machine starrted up again, but with no-one else in the room, and the door closed, nobody could her her.


	5. Xena's brothel experience

'Hello Xena dear. It's time for me to test the more etheral functions of your mark. Did you enjoy yourself while you where alone?'

The person closed the door and sat down in the other chair.

'Let's get down to buisness shall we?'

Before Xena could recover from the surprise of seeing another woman in this place, she heard the newcomer snap her fingers.

Xena's vision flashed white, and she heard a noice in her ears. When her eyes and ears had recovered she was no longer tied to the chair in a cold room.

* * *

Xena was reclining on a couch in a luxurious room. Curtains of some fine material covered the walls, a thick soft looking carpet was on the floor, and from an open door she could smell the fresh, salty air of the sea.

As she took in her surroundings she noticed that her usual combat gear was replaced with a gown of the fines silk she had ever felt.

It was cut exactly to her size, as it clung to her boddy in all the right places to show of her feminine curves. It was also just thick enough to protect her decency, but thin enough to show her skin vaguely trough it, leaving nothing to the imagination of whoever saw her, but never beeing outright indecent.

At the sound of a door opening she looked around her to see a man aproaching her with a tray of food.

Appart from the fact that she was rather hungry, her eyes where drawn to the man's appearal.

The man had, at least in her eyes, the body of a god. (And where talking about one of those greek ones, not the slimy tentacled ones.) Tall, with broad shoulders, well defined muscles, and a nice bronze skin.

Xena watched him appreciatively as he walked gracefully towards her. When he put the tray down on a table next to her, she eyed him hungerly as he moved to kneel beside her.

He picked some grapes from the tray and held one in front of her mouth, clearly waiting for her to open it so he could feed her. When she tasted the first grape it was sweeter then she ever believed possible, and when he offered her more, she did not hesitate. With each grape she ate she was more entranced by the way his muscles moved, drawing her towards him. After the last grape was consumed he rose to pick the next item from the tray, and Xena was offered a cup of honey nectar.

He rose and sat beside her so he could better serve Xena, and held the cup in front of her face.

As she made to take the cup from his hands, his free hand shot out and grabed her own. He pushed her hand down on the couch and raised the cup to her lips. After Xena took a small sip, the man began to softly rub her hand and lower arm, spreading a warmth in her body as he did so. After the second sip he was extending his ministrations to her upper arm. By the third the side of her torso.

Xena felt was beginning to react to the gentle carress of her servant, and her face was displaying a rosy blush.

After the fith sip she felt him gently stroke the underside of her breast and she could not supress a moan of pleasure.

The man just smiled at that reaction and continued to offer the drink to the woman in front of him, while at the same time stoking the flames of her desire.

He moved his touch a bit lower, abandoning her breast so he could slide his hand over her stomach. Xena had long forgotten about her drink, as her attention was drawn to the fact that his hand was slowely moving down.

She used one of her hands to stop him, as that part of her boddy was clearly off limmit where she was concerned, but the man simple grabed her hand again and with a little more force then the first time placed it beside her.

When she opened her mouth to protest, she was given another sip, and her body reacted by getting just a bit more aroused. This time when the man moved his hands between her legs, she did not protest. Instead, she savored the expert touch to her pussy.

Xena knew where this was going, she knew he would keep this up for hours if needed. constantly carressing her body giving her enough joy to stoke the flames, but never outright pleasuring her. That whould come when she told him she had enough. Then the pasionate lovemaking whould begin, but only when she gave him permission.

The man sensed Xena's body aproaching orgasm, and he slowely moved away from her neither regions to massage her legs. Xena's wail of disapointment turned into a moan of pleasure at that shift, and she wondered how he could read her so well. Normaly they needed to have some way of communication.

As she was contemplating this the man had moved back from her legs to her groin, and carefully began to tease her clit. His other hand had meanwhile discared the cup and was now filled with Xena's large breast. Xena's yelp of surprise told him that she finaly caught up to the change.

Again Xena felt her body aproach orgasm, and to her growing frustration, again he moved away at the right time. Deciding that play time was over she rose to tell him to stop this teasing and just fuck her already.

At least she tried to. Her mind was clear on what it wanted, but her body failed to react to her wishes.

The man meanwhile was oblivious to Xena's peril, and continued his ministrations, amazed at the discipline she displayed. Most people whould have stoped him by now, but not her it seems. Taking this as a chalenge, he decided to increase the stakes a bit. Slowely inserting a single finger in the womans pussy, he began to carefully twist and thrust it. Xena moaned in absolute pleasure as she was finaly being penetrated, even if it was only one finger. Her body gave an unintentional shudder as the man made a specific move, raising her pleasure in a way she did'nt thought possible.

The man, feeling that he had found that sweet spot that every woman loves, smiled in victory. Using his ungodly senses for feeling an aproaching orgasm, he started his work in earnest. After all, this was a brothel, and he was hired to do this, bring the client to the edge untill she tells him to stop. And since no stop order was given, he whould simply keep going.

Looking up to admire his client, he saw the woman writhing on the couch at his touch. Her head moving side to side, her hands where gripping the covers of the seat, and a fine layer of sweat was starting to form. clearly the aphrodesiac that was in the food en drink was working to enhance the womans pleasure, and more often then not was he forced to stop lest she came.

Xena's mind was in a panic by now, her body wanted nothing more then to cum, but somehow she could not give the man the stop order that whould end this and give her her sweet release. She heard herself cry in frustration as the man yet again managed to stop at the last moment, leaving her hanging at the edge of her release.

As the man slowely began to pull her away from her release she wondered how long this was going to last.

* * *

In the small cell the lady gave a satisfied smile as she watched her spell at work.

Xena was still bound to the chair, and what limited movement she had was used to writhe in unfulfiled disire. Her skin showed a rosy blush of arousal and if you looked between her legs a small puddle was forming on the seat as her pussy slowy leaked away her desire. With her legs tied open to the legs of the chair, and her arms behind the backrest secured to the floor, she had no way to provide the friction needed to give her the orgasm she so desperately craved.

As she watched the illusion play in Xena's head, she had to admire the beauty of human perversion. She had come up with some twisted illusions of her own. But sometimes it was much more effective to just play on the fantasy's of your victims own desire's. The man must have brought her to that edge maby ten times now, and still he showed no sign of stopping.

'I'll give it another hour, then whe shall see how she feels.'


	6. Gabrielle's frustration

Mouse whas NOT having a good morning, trying to combine his artivicing skills with the lady's illusion magic sounded like a great idea, and he really could see the benefit, but it turned out to cause him more trouble then he taught it was worth.

As he walked through the tunnels he was drawn from his thoughts by soft moans of desperation.

 _'Maybe playing with one of our new prisoners will clear my head a bit.'_

He made his way to the room the moans where comming from, and stood in the doorway were he observed the situation.

A young blond woman was lying on a table, held in place by numerous leather straps, and one of his machines was merily fucking her at a steady pace.

When he looked at the control orb he frowned in disapointment at the readings.

 _'Oh this is just unacceptable. They placed her in an untimed random program and then left unsupervised. Still, this could turn out well. I can really use a more willing test subject, and maby this one will work with me. Let's see what she is willing to do to get out.'_

He opened a deeper menu and looked at the curent cycle.

Thrust speed: medium/variable

Edging mode: active

Orgasm during cycle: no

Orgasm at cycle end: no

Max peak: 90

Min peak: 70

Current peak: 83

Time in cycle: 5.39 minutes

Time remaining: 4.21 minutes

 _'Oof ten minutes of edging without a single orgasm is pretty intense.'_

He moved to an overview showing the girls recorded stats.

Time in session: 1 hour 28 minutes

Time remaining in session: undefined

Orgasms used to define peak threshold: 4

Orgasms used to test treshold accuracy: 10

Orgasms achieved since start session: 0

Total orgasms locked in runecluster: 15

Runecluster status: active and learning

Adjusted treshold accuracy: up to the fourth digit.

 _'Wait, what? They left the learning mode on? And it is THIS accurate?'_

Silently he walked to the table and carefully looked at the womens groin. Sure enough he could faguely see the yellow glow of the runes.

 _'Well this is interesting. If the rune is that in tune with her she will be perfect for my experiments.'_

At that time te machine stoped its steady movement, and withdrew itself form it's victim.

The girl's moans of ecstacy promptly turned into a rambling mixture of pleas, curses and sobs.

Mouse watched impasively at the woman before him as he finaly came to a decision.

 _'If they where this stupid then i might by lucky and the also left her unclaimed.'_

A quick look at the orb confirmed his luck, and he smiled. At the top of the display was clear to see that her cluster was unbound, and with a small adjustment he could easily take control of her.

Wich he did. With a simple handsign, he linked his magical signature to her cluster, giving him exclusive control over what whould happen with, and to her.

 _'Good, now let's see how long it takes to cool her off, and how fast she gets back.'_

He took a few minutes to set up a program for the bound woman, and after he was done he ran over it again to besure he didn't miss annything.

Thrust speed: normal/variable

Edging mode: active

Orgasm during cycle: no

Orgasm at cycle end: at user discretion

Max peak: 99.9999

Min peak: 0

Current peak: 36

Time in cycle: 0.00 minutes

Time remaining: unkown

Time to reach max peak: none specified

Starting speed: slow

Cycle start: at current peak 00

Cycle end: after max peak maintained for 20 minutes

 _'Looks good.'_

With that done he turned the orb so he could read it from the tables side, took a stool out of a corner and satdown near the girls head, casualy leaning against the wall.

* * *

Gabrielle's sex fogged mind was slowly returnig to normal, and as her breath slowed down, she wondered if it was finaly over.

Now that her mind was no longer assaulted by the constand desire to cum, or distracted by the fact that it never allowed her to, she began to asses her situation and se if she could escape somehow.

'Ok Gabrielle, you can do this. I have been restrained before, and I always got out. This should be no different.'

Because of her predicament she never noticed Mouse enter the room, nor was she aware of the things he did. And obviously she didn't see him sit next to her, now looking at her with intrest at the mentioning of her name.

Her restrains however turned out to be both secure and impossible to release without help. The leather straps held her legs slightly open, to allow that accursed device easy entrance. Her torso was secured in three places, one just under her belly, a seccond under her breasts, and the third just at the top of them, keeping her frimly in place to the tabletop. Her arms where each secured like her legs, again slightly appart, so what little she could move her fingers was never enough to reach any of the belts. Only her head was left free, but with the blindfold over her eyes that freedom did her little good.

Her attempts te break free where cut short when suddenly the machine started up again, and she slowly felt the artificial thing invade her again.

* * *

Mouse watched on in amusement as the now identified Gabrielle futily tried to break free. He looked up when the orb gave a quick flash to indicate the start of a new cycle. His smile grew when he saw her peak level was at 00.0000 glad to see that the added digits ment that the device accepted his command and whould try to follow it.

Beside that the only other info on it was a clock that showed the cycle time, and the current speed, it read: slow.

 _'Let the game begin. If you thought that last time was bad, then you're in for a harsh wakeup call. I think soon you're going to beg me to allow you that orgasm.'_

At the 30 mark the device increased it's speed to it's normal rate, and mouse was pleased to see that the girl was alreaddy showing signs of arousal.

At 40 she started to moan and twitch slightly in respons to the steady movement between her legs.

At 60 it increased in speed again and she gave a startled yelp.

After a little over four minutes the orb showed 83 and it slowed down a bit as the machine moved to it's seccond order: edging her to the peak of 99.9999 and sure enough the numbers behind the point started to increase as wel.

* * *

Gabrielle meanwhile was again helpless to ressist, and she again felt herself aproach orgasm.

 _'How long are they going to do this to me, I'm about ready to do annyting to stop this.'_

As expected the machine slowed down the more she came to the point of release. But unlike before, when she thought it whould stop and leave her at that edge, she felt herself getting closer than she thought possible.

Her body tensed in anticipation for what normaly whould happen, and Gabrielle felt as if she could cum from the slightest touch, but still nothing happend.

 _'What?'_

Further thoughts where erased as the sensations increased ever so slightly, getting her just a smal step closer to her release, but still not enough to tip her over. Again it increased, and somehow she still came closer to cumming, but it was still not enough.

She vaguely heard someone scream and beg in the back of her head, unknown that it was her, pleading to whatever god listened, trying annything to get her orgasm.

* * *

Mouse watched in facination as Gabrielle started to scream and beg for it to end. This was what he lived for. To build these machines and watch people experience things they could never believed possible. A glance at the orb showed him something her rarely saw these days: 99.9997. suddenly the machine made a subbtle twitch and the number increased to 99.9999.

He did it, he finaly had somebody at that ultimate edge between cumming and not cumming. He trully believed that the slightest touch could sent her over. he watched on in marvel as the machine worked it's magic, and kept Gabrielle at that nightmarish point.

* * *

Gabrielle was beyond coherent thought, her body was as tensed as her bonds allowed, and she was aware that every part of her being was prepared to join her in her release. She felt her nipples where hard like never before and they where tingling in anticipation, as if they where trying to get the needed friction from the air around her. Her clit throbed in unfulfiled need and it was almost to painfull to bear. Her voice had eventualy gave up on her and now all she could do was wail in agony as the machine carefully alternated his assault to keep her at that edge.

She clenched her pussy in an attempt to get that last bit of friction, but the device merely slowed itself down to compensate. She started to make fucking motions to increase it's depth, but it just reduced it's thrusts by a tiny fraction. If only she could touch herself, just one touch should be enough. But it was not to be, her restrains held her firmly in place, and there was nobody in the room that could help her.

'Need to cum, please just a tiny bit more, I need it.'

occasionally she whould attempt to take that last step, but the machine was always there to prevent her release. Gabrielle was now convinced that those denied orgasms where not the worst that could happen to her. This was infinitely more agonizing. constantly kept at the absolute peak, Gabrielle could almost see her orgasm, so delirius had she become.

* * *

Mouse was in a happy place. His earlier troubles long forgotten at the discovery of this wonderful woman.

As he looked at the timer he saw that by now 7 minutes had pased.

 _'Thirteen minutes left. If she is still sane after this, then I will make sure she will serve me, such a fine woman is wasted in the hands of those cultist.'_

He got to his feet and walked to the door where he picked up a slate and wrote down a request for some food and drinks. After all, if she survived that she surely deserved some breakfast.

Leaving the slate outside for some servants to take care of he returned to the stool and sat down, fully intend of enjoying watching Gabrielle moan, trash, beg, or scream in his creation.

Still at that razors edge, still denied that final step, still at the mercy of a thing that could not, and whould not respond to her wishes.

 _'Only eleven more minutes.'_


	7. A stroll through the bazaar

Never in her life had Xena experienced such torment. She didn't know how long she laid there, twisting in impotent agony, as the man brought her again and again to orgasm, only to stop when she was about to cum.

Finally, he stopped his maddening assault, and with a satisfied smile on his face, he moved a bit, so he was sitting next to Xena on the couch.

'You have an admirable determination, never before did we have someone who made it to the end without begging for an orgasm. Before we move to the next part of this challenge, do you want to stop here, trust me there is no shame in doing so.'

'YES,' Xena thought, 'Just stop here and fuck me please.'

However, her thoughts and her actions where strangely still not her own to control. Because she just shook her head, and gave a challenging look, as if to urge him to do his worst.

The man was impressed. Despite the evident lust in her eyes and the arousal he felt in her pussy, the determination one would need to continue was something he could respect.

'Very well, then. Since active denial is not enough to break you, let us switch to the opposite.'

He walked to a cabinet against the wall that Xena knew contained specific, "accessories" you could use if you wanted to. With that thought in mind, Xena became slightly worried, some of those toys were quite exotic and unique, and she knew from experience that they promised untold pleasure.

After rummaging around for a few minutes, he found what he was looking for and walked back to Xena holding what looked like black leather pants.

When he got close enough, Xena could see that attached to the inside was a phallic shaped object made from an unknown green material. There was little doubt in her mind where that particular object went. And despite her mental objections, Xena was powerless to resist as the man lowered himself between her legs and gently dressed her in the intrusive piece of clothing.

The moment the object penetrated her vagina, Xena let out an uncontrolled moan of desire and satisfaction. The thing was a good fit, either by accident or design, and she felt filled. The cool material managed to reduce the burning desire in her body. After adjusting a few straps, the underwear was securely in place and wouldn't fall out during the activities he had in mind.

Xena meanwhile was a bit confused by the man's action. Sure the dick was invasive, and it was a bit uncomfortable. But the unpleasant cold was rapidly reducing, and the thing alone was not enough to do more than being uncomfortable.

Right at the moment that she couldn't feel the cold did she feel the smallest vibration. Xena was shocked when she realised that the dick inside her pussy was constantly vibrating, and what was worse, it was growing stronger.

'Ah, I see you noticed? Did you know that certain crystals vibrate when they are wet or warm? If you didn't, then you do now. Don't worry; I chose a light one, I don't want you to be too excited.'

As the vibrations continued to increase Xena was beside herself, after all that time of building up, and then refusing her orgasm, her body was filled with unfulfilled desire. And her wet, hot pussy was only making the thing vibrate harder.

She wanted to remove the damn thing. She wanted to fuck the man's brains out. And she wanted to do so NOW. But she couldn't. For reasons, she failed to understand her body refused to do what her mind wanted, and she was powerless to resist. Already she felt her pleasure increase to a level where she knew she would typically start enjoying things. And there the vibrations stayed.

Xena felt it. She felt the pleasure coursing through her body, enough to keep her aroused, but not enough to give her more. And she needed more.

'Come, let's take a walk' He took her hand and oblivious to her mental plight, guided her away from the couch and towards the door.

She wondered where they were going, and to her surprise heard herself ask that very same question.

'To the bazaar, I always find this the best time to be there. Lots of people around, and always something special to do or see.'

Walking was a bit uncomfortable at first, given that the dick was a bit larger then she felt comfortable with. The insistent buzzing inside her pussy wasn't helping things either, and it took a good while before she was used to walking normally.

Once outside the man hooked his arm around Xena's and he guided her through small streets and alleyways towards the bazaar, all the way he kept up a stream of small talk like they were a couple going for a walk.

Xena discovered that she could react to the world around him like an average person. The sole exception was that whenever she thought of rejecting him or doing anything that would end her torment, her body would refuse.

When they got to the bazaar district of the city, Xena was a bit reluctant to proceed. After all, she was wearing a dress that just bearly covered her modesty, clearly showing off her voluptuous curves. And the dark leather that held the invasive device in place was contrasting with the light colours of her gown. Being seen in clothes, she would normally only wear in private, made her nervous about what the people would think of her. The constant buzzing between her legs also kept her aroused to the point that she could barely keep herself from jumping the first good looking man she saw.

And so they spend the next hour or so walking past the various stalls, aimlessly browsing as the man asked her opinion on things. During their walk, he never passed up an opportunity to touch her, putting his arm around her waist, so she had to stay close to him. Using her hand to make her feel a piece of fabric that he said would look beautiful on her, then lightly touching her shoulders as he held a sample in front of her so she could see for herself.

All those touches were driving her crazy. She wanted more, for an hour now, the thing between her legs had kept her mind in a constant state of desire, and the occasional touch sends little spikes through her body. But no matter how much she wanted it, her mouth refused to say what her mind wanted so badly now.

The man was also getting a bit bored with this passive teasing; it was evident that she wouldn't break from that. So he decided to spice things up a bit. And if he were right about her, then she would find the next part very terrifying.

Xena was led to a square that was so full of people that it was hard to walk around without bumping into someone. Tables were set around the edge of the square so people could sit and enjoy a meal while watching the day pass by. In the centre, a juggler was showing off his skills with a set of flaming sticks, and he had attracted a rather large crowd of spectators. When they were about halfway into the group, the man stopped and said that he wanted to enjoy this particular piece of performance.

Having seen the looks from a few of the other men around them, he moved to stand behind Xena, placing his chin on her right shoulder, so they could easily talk. His arms went around her waist, pulling her body against his, and showing to the world that this gorgeous woman belonged to him.

The sudden contact shocked Xena a bit, as it was more than she had in the past hour. She felt the man's hard dick against her ass and the thought of how much she wanted that inside her rather than the insidious thing she had now. She felt her cheeks heat at the idea of how good he would be, and how wonderful that orgasm would be after all that time. But to her frustration, she never could vocalise that desire.

Her thoughts, were interrupted when he started to use his fingers to caress her sides and belly. Enjoying the sensations, for now, Xena tried to watch the juggler's show. Something increasingly tricky, between the man's ministration, the nonstop buzzing in her pussy, and the fear of being discovered.

Smiling at the lack of resistance, he used the openings in the side of Xena's dress to place his hands directly onto her skin. The small jump told him that she didn't think he would go this far, and he saw her look around, trying to find out if anyone was watching.

Not caring about any of that, he moved his hands up towards her breasts and grabbed them with a bit more force than he used so far. Using his index fingers, he started to play with her hard nipples. Her skin was hot, she was letting out soft moans of arousal, and her lower body was gyrating against his.

'Do you get turned on by this? Do you fantasise about someone playing with you like this in the middle of a crowd?'

She looked at him with a mixture of anger and lust. Hatred for what he was suggesting, that she would be excited at the thought of a man she hardly knew humiliating her in public. And lust because he was so good at what he did. The forceful assault on her breasts and nipples where a surprise at first, but after all that time of hardly any contact she needed it.

'I thought you wanted to see the show?'

'No, I said that I wanted to see this particular piece of performance. I never meant the juggler. You are far more entertaining than him.'

As he kept up his steady massaging of her breasts, she felt her desire slowly rising. If he kept this up, she would cum from her breasts alone, and that had never happened.

His voice drew her back to reality as he cruelly pointed out that they were still in a public place.

'You know, if you don't keep your voice down, even more, people will notice what we're doing. So far only a few have found out, but if you make more noise that won't stay that way.'

Shocked Xena tried to pull away, but the man had a firm grip on two of the most sensitive parts of her body and used that to keep her firmly against his own. Glancing around, she saw that three men on her left were looking her way with great amusement. On her right, a woman was also keeping a careful eye on her.

'It's too late now, they know, and the best you can do is keep down so you won't attract more.'

Xena's response was cut off when he reached between her legs and grabbed the base of the vibrating invader. When he moved it slowly in and out a few inches, as much as he could with the clasps keeping it in place, she lost what little control she had. Closing her eyes in blissful pleasure, she rested her head on his shoulder and couldn't prevent a moan of lust escaping her.

'Ohh don't do this to me. Just fuck me already.' She felt it coming, whether she wanted to or not, the constantly vibrating dick, which he was now using to manually fuck her, combined with the unusually harsh assault on her breast and nipple, was already enough to work her needy body closer to cumming. But the fact that she was in a public square, with a stranger watching her added a whole new layer of sensations to it. And it caused her to climb to that blissful peak far faster then she would have guessed.

And just when she thought she would humiliate herself by cumming right there, his hands stopped what they were doing, and he placed them back around her waist again — firmly keeping her pressed against him.

'No, why did you stop? I was so close.' Xena hated herself for saying that she was a proud warrior, not some random whore. But she couldn't help herself. She was teased so long now and denied so many orgasms that her need for release was almost a tangible thing.

'You know why unless you tell me to stop I will keep on teasing you. So what will it be? More of this?' At that, he gave a soft pad to her crotch, causing the cock to move a bit. 'Or are you going to beg me to make you cum, like so many before you have.'

Taking Xena's forced silence as his answer, he straightened up a bit.

'Very well, then. Say goodbye to your fans, because we have more of the bazaar to see.'

Leading her away from the crowd, Xena saw that quite a few more people were watching their depart. She wasn't, as quiet as she hoped.

After a short walk, Xena had calmed down a bit. A bit mind you, relaxing completely is hard when your body screams with need, and your pussy vibrates continuously.

When they came to an intersection, the man stopped and looked thoughtfully in both directions before setting off again down one of the Streets.

If at this time you're still interested in reading more, I have a more expanded version of this story on a different site. Check my profile for the link.

Cheers.


End file.
